Break The Walls
by farasapt
Summary: Chris Johnson, a math teacher was sent to prison after being framed for robbing a bank. The police says he have the same tattoo as the robber and found the same guns in his car. As a new convict, he will do anything in order to survive while detective Jason follows a lead that about the real robber's identity with the help of his partner, Jessica Bell
1. Off To Work

Chris started a video camera in his car.

Hi. Day 42 since the incident. I'm Chris Johnson. I'm currently driving, if you can't figure it out. The air is fresh and it's a beautiful day, surprisingly. I have to ignore these wonders even though I don't want to because I...have to go to work. Yeah it's a shame. But that's alright. I just know that something amazing is going to happen to me. Like it's gonna happen and I would be completely speechless. That's strange?. Why are the cops going into the building I work?.

Chris drive under the calm weather. Usually it's hot at this time. As Chris drive his black honda civic off to work, he sees the school he heading to. For a 24 year old with a degree from Harvard, people are surprise why he choose to be a teacher. He's been known as Mr. J by his fellow students. Chris' appearance with his golden brown hair and brown eyes makes rather difficult for the females students to focuses in his class. Almost the whole town knows about Chris' charming attitude.

Chris parked his car at his usual spot. He gets out and then he heard a voice.

"You, hands in the air. RIGHT NOW" a police officer shouted at Chris while pointing his gun at him.

"What?" Chris fluster around and see a cop says those word at him. He didn't know what happening

The officer push Chris onto the car and put cuffs on him. Then came a half a dozen police officers in uniform came to the spot. Half of them points a gun at him. One opened up the car's trunk and found a bag fill with guns and explosive.

"You're under arrest, dirtbag" says the cop pinning him onto the car. Chris look at the video camera as it is recording the whole thing. As Chris was telling the cops that he is innocent, he see a crowd of students and teachers came out from the school's main door, looking at the scene. He didn't want them to see him like this so he simmer down and keep quiet.

"Why are the cops arresting Mr. J? one of the girls asking the principal, Ryan Lavigne  
"I don't know, Kara" Ryan replied. "But I'm going to" He then say. Ryan walk towards one of the officer and ask him why are they doing this as Chris is put into a cop car. The officer that been ask answer Ryan. Ryan is shock with the answer. Chris sees Ryan's face and he know that it wasn't too good for him.

"RYAN! I'm innocent, you gotta believe me! Chris slam his cuffed hands on the window before the car start to drove away by one of the officers. Ryan heard Chris pleading. "It can't be true, Chris is a good guy" Ryan tells the officer. "Listen here buddy, there was unregistered guns and explosive in his car. I don't know about you but that doesn't sound innocent to me." the cop replied. He then walk away from Ryan. Kara walk towards Ryan. "Did you get something?" Kara ask. Ryan stare at the cops while saying "Not quite".


	2. Interrogation

"Stop" -says a person.

A woman pause the video with a click of a button. It was a video from Chris' car. They were watching Chris monologue.

They were two people standing in front of Chris while Chris is sitting down on a chair while being handcuff on a table. A man and a woman. They're Detective Jason and Detective Jessica. Jason have a highlight black hair and blue eyes and he's wearing a dark green suit. Jessica have a short dirty blonde hair and also blue eyes. She's wearing a grey shirt with a black leather jacket and blue trousers. . The both are known for their flawlessly getting their job done.

"Well well well Chris, you really know how to make attention for yourself"? says Detective stares at Chris for a while with a smirk on his face. "Excuse me, is this a prank? Am I getting punk right now? Are there hidden cameras at this room, trying to get my reaction from this situation" Jason stroll around the room, trying to search for the hidden cameras he mention.

"WELL THEY ARE". Look. There's one!. And there's another!. WOW...look a camera." says Detective Jason as he points the cameras to Chris while Detective Jessica sketch something on her notepad, ignoring the fact that Jason is making a scene. "I just can't believe that the man who kill his own gang after they rob the bank last night get caught just like that. I mean seriously, do you usually forget things? " says Detective Jason. Jessica turn her face and says "It's not a prank" calmly. "Well it wasn't even a good prank even if it is" Jason slam the table with his right hand.

"It wasn't me. I'm innocent" Chris tell them. Jason put his hand on his face because he is getting annoy.

"Show him the file, Jess" Jason say. Jessica throw a file of the investigation onto the table, causing the file to spit out pictures of the evidence against Chris. A picture of the same car as the robber, the same tattoo they both have, a bag of half empty unregistered guns and explosive in Chris' car as the robbers had used. Chris stares at these pictures before saying "So you telling me that just because I have the same car...and the same tattoo, I'm the robber?

Jason and Jessica look at each other for a second and then both say "Pretty much" simultaneously.

"Okay then Mr. I'm Innocent even though these pictures tells otherwise, tell me how did the guns and explosive magically happen to be in your car? Jason ask Chris. "I didn't know those guns were there. I'm telling you, I'm being framed." says Chris.

"Who wants to frame you? Might I ask?" Jessica ask him. "You don't have to ask him" Jason says to Jessica. "Sorry but I was being polite" Jessica defended herself. Jason sigh. "Just tell us who" Jason say. "I can't think one specifically right now but maybe there's someone that don't like me" Chris says. "Oh and everyone here like you I assume." Jason ask him. "I didn't mean it like that" Chris replied. "Just zip it" Jason tells him.

"I check your records Chris. It says you graduated from Harvard. You must be super smart huh? You specialized in mathematics, physics, economics, engineering and even chemistry. Wow...just wow" Jason is amaze. "Well Chris, I'm no harvard students but even I can conclude that those skills you have there can be used in a bank robbery." Jason say. "This isn't going to be good for you" Jessica suddenly say those words. "It isn't." Chris say.

"I can't go to jail. I haven't done all those things that I been accused of" say Chris.  
"Um, you are going to jail. Right now at this moment, a group of officers are searching your house, with a warrant. If we found anything that leads to the crime, I don't think even your lawyer could save you." Jessica tells Chris while she sketching something on her notepad.

*Oh Fuck!* Chris thinks to himself


End file.
